


One of A Kind

by ThePuellaKnightofSpace



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cancer, Canon Compliant, Everyone's together and they're sad, Gen, Loss of a pet, a lot of hurt and very little comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePuellaKnightofSpace/pseuds/ThePuellaKnightofSpace
Summary: It's Koromaru's time, and SEES has to say goodbye.





	One of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my Bad Things Happen Bingo card. My prompt was Loss of a Pet, and my first thought was Koromaru and Ken, then this was born.

It was supposed to be a routine vet visit. They were supposed to look him over, then say he was good and in perfect health like they always did. He wasn’t supposed to take Koromaru in for more tests. He was old, yes, but he had the best care. Even when Ken couldn’t provide the very best money could buy on his part time job, Mitsuru had made sure all of the former members of SEES were taken care of. 

Ken sat outside the room, waiting, and as the minutes ticked away, he found anxiety creeping in. The clock once again became his worst enemy again, but unlike before, this was due to how slow the hand seemed to move. He glared at the clock as it continued to tick away, and he had no further information on his friend.

He mused this was almost as bad as when they lost their old leader. However, even that had an answer. He had no answers for Koromaru, who was his family by this point. The loyal Shiba had seen him through so much. SEES, the Nyx Annihilation Squad, Elementary Graduation, Middle school Graduation, and Ken was confident that he would see him graduate High School. After all, it was his third year. He wanted Koro to be there, but as minutes started to turn into an hour, doubt starting creeping in. 

He knew Koro wasn’t as young as he used to be, and that he wouldn’t be around forever. How could he not know? But it still wasn’t easy to face when that reality started to begin staring you in the eyes.

The vet entered, and Ken knocked over the chair he was sitting on in his haste to stand up. When he looked into the vet’s face, he could feel his blood run cold as his worst fears started to be confirmed. Once inside the room, Ken immediately went to Koro’s side and began petting him, hoping to comfort them both.

As he listened to the vet, he tried to keep it together, but the prognosis was not good. When was cancer ever good, especially on such an old dog? “How long does he have?” Was all Ken could muster to say.

“A few weeks if you’re lucky, but he’ll likely be suffering the whole time.” Ken could only sigh in response. He didn’t want Koromaru to suffer, but the implication hung in the air. 

“I need to call a few people to discuss this. I’ll be right back.” The second he was out of the room, he slid down against the wall. It hurt to think about, but this was something that had to be done so Koromaru wouldn’t suffer. He pulled out his phone and dialed the first number. Akihiko.

“Hey Ken, what’s up? You called at just the right time. I just finished up processing one of those Phantom Thieves on the news.” He smiled a bit as Akihiko picked up, the same as ever.

“Really? Y-You’ll have to tell me about it later, maybe over a beef bowl.” He tried to keep his voice level, but he couldn’t help the crack in his voice.

“Ken, is something wrong?” It had taken a while, but Akihiko had become very perceptive to other’s feelings. Maybe he had changed more than he thought. 

“It’s about Koromaru. The vet says he doesn’t have much time left. I wanted to get the old team back together so he’d be surrounded by loved ones.” 

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and Ken didn’t need to see Akihiko to know that he was processing what he had just said. “Don’t blame yourself. It was bound to happen any day, but it’s good of you to think of that for him. Go, be with him, I’ll call the others. I’ll make sure they’re all there.”

Relief surged through Ken. “Th-Thank you Akihiko-san.”

“Don’t mention it.” As he hung up, he went back in to the room to comfort Koromaru. He told the vet about his resolution, he nodded, and Koro pressed into him as if telling him he was okay with the decision. And with that, the waiting began again, for the rest of the team.

The first to arrive was, of course, Akihiko. He came up to Ken and put arm around him in a show of support. Next were Mitsuru, followed by Aigis. Mitsuru came up to Akihiko and Ken, and stood quietly by them, while Aigis quietly spoke to Koromaru, as if making sure this what he wanted. After a moment, she nodded, but her lip quivered. Ken mused this would be difficult on all of them.

Next in were Junpei and Fuuka, holding hands as they entered, as if searching for some comfort in each other. They stood towards the back, talking quietly between each other. Last to arrive was Yukari, who looked positively exhausted, which made sense as she had probably rushed straight from filming. Mitsuru immediately rushed over to her, and Aigis stopped conversing with Koromaru for a moment before going over to her as well. 

After everyone was settled, they all looked to each other and realized it was time to say their goodbyes. Akihiko went up to him first. It seemed right, he was the one who had found him and brought him to the group. “Hey buddy, you did good looking after Ken for this long. I hope you find peace, okay?” Koro whined and nuzzled him. 

Next was Fuuka. She knew him before they had brought him in. “I always knew you were special, and you definitely proved it. Rest easy, okay Koro-chan?” He managed not quite a bark, but it sounded like he was agreeing with her.

Junpei was next, as he seemed to have come up with Fuuka. This also made sense, as the two had found each other when they Awakened. Koro was an indispensable part of the group, just like Aragaki and Arisato before him. “Hey, Koro, don’t worry about us, you’ve done your part, you can rest now.” Koro managed a small yip at that.

As Junpei and Fuuka steeped back, Mitsuru came up. “Knowing this was coming does not make this any easier. However, if anyone has earned their peace, it’s you Koromaru.” She petted him as he whimpered. She stepped back and almost into Yukari.

Yukari, petted him the whole way as she said her goodbye. “One of a kind, right till the end, huh? Don’t worry, we’ll make sure the shrine is still respected.” The look on Koro’s face seemed almost one of pure gratitude.

As Yukari went back, she talked softly to Aigis, who was close to tears, and after a moment Aigis nodded and went up. “Koromaru-san, you were always the wisest of us all. I’ll miss our talks, and the advice you gave me. I’ll never forget you.” Fitting words from the only one who could understand him.

Finally they all looked to him. He had cared for Koromaru the longest, and this was his decision. He walked up, and hugged Koromaru, tears finally falling freely. “You’ve been the absolute best friend I could ever have asked for. I wish we had more time, but I know it’s your time. I’ll miss you. And Koro? If you see Aragaki and Arisato, can you tell them we love them and miss them?” Koro barked once in assertion. 

Ken moved to the side to let the vet do what he needed to, but held on to Koromaru, so he would die knowing he was loved. The group all caved in on itself, each person making sure no one else was alone. He had a sob that sounded like Aigis, and a soft whispering of comfort, likely from Mitsuru or Yukari or both. Junpei and Fuuka were holding onto each other. Akihiko, put his arm around him again in solidarity, and he could only manage a small smile. Eventually, he felt Koromaru stop breathing, and knew his suffering was over.

_I’ll miss you, Koromaru-san. Yukari was right, you were truly one of a kind._


End file.
